Chivalrous
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Lucas is a stranger at the D.W.M.A, after challenging Black Star to a fight and actually winning he joins the school in hopes of honing his skills, what he finds instead are friends who help him as he understands his past and his own Soul.


Chivalrous  
Chapter 1: Admittance

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters involved except Lucas and Mira

It was a sunny Saturday in Death City. The Sun was laughing and students were walking the streets. It couldn't get any better. In a park somewhere on the South side of the City; Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki were sitting amongst the trees enjoying the beautiful day.

"So, Black Star, you aren't training today?" Soul asked lazily.

"Nah, I'm already strong enough to surpass god, I don't need to train today." He replied with a grin.

Tsubaki sighed.

"It's not easy to fee his ego is it?" Kid asked her.

"Not always, though I've learned to deal with it."

A figure was walking through the streets of Death City toward the park where Maka and the others were relaxing. It was a broad-shouldered youth, he was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt and baggy cargo pants, underneath were a set of black combat boots.

"Why don't we do something?" Liz asked.

"Like what?" Maka asked.

"Basketball?" Patty suggested.

"Why not! I can beat all of you. Let's do a 6 on 1 and I'll tie one hand behind my back!" Black Star shouted.

The figure was now standing at the entrance of the park, he'd stopped to look up at the sign. He had a pair of blue eyes and short blond hair, he was fair-skinned.

The others were coming out of the park when they noticed the figure standing in the street.

"Maka, who's that?" Soul asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them before." Maka replied.

"What's the big deal, we don't bother him, he doesn't bother us." Black Star said, passing them by and walking past the figure.

He reached out and grabbed Black Star's shoulder.

"Are you Black Star?" he asked.

"I am, and who are you?"

"My name is Lucas… I want to fight you."

"What? You don't look very strong, I don't want to have to waste my time with you."

"I won't waste your time, please fight me, and use your weapon partner as well." Lucas said, letting go of him and walking a few paces back.

Black Star looked at Tsubaki who approached reluctantly and changed into ninja sword mode.

Lucas was facing Black Star, his body was rigid and his stance was upright.

"You're gonna get beat if you expect to fight with your body like that." Black Star told him.

"Just humor me." Lucas said.

Black Star rushed at him, bringing Tsubaki up under his chin he slashed at Lucas who leapt back. Lucas landed in a crouch, his hands dragging along the ground. Black Star continued his attack but Lucas grabbed his ankle and flipped him over so he fell on his head.

"Whoa…" Maka said as Lucas stood and backed away from Black Star.

"Alright you Bastard, I'll make you pay for that." Black Star said, leaping onto his feet he charged Lucas again, stabbing at him with the ninja sword.

Lucas side-stepped the attack and cracked his arm on Black Star's neck dropping him to the ground.

Black Star was pushing himself up as Lucas walked away. "Thank you, I've seen enough."

"What were you trying to do?" Tsubaki asked as she switched back to human form.

"I'm looking to apply at the D.W.M.A. I just wanted to see what their 'strongest' student was like." Lucas put his hands in his pockets and walked toward the school.

Sunday came and went with the group not seeing or hearing anything about Lucas and then when Monday rolled around they saw him in their class, sitting next to him was a pink-haired girl a blood red robe similar to Crona's. She had her hands clasped together between her legs and she was looking at the floor. Lucas was staring intently at the board, a pencil in his hand and a piece of paper underneath it.

The group took their seats as Stein entered the room class settled down. He began to teach them about how to resonate souls with another person and their weapon. He didn't even seem to notice Lucas or his new partner. After class Stein approached the two new students and began to talk with them. They followed him out of the class and down the hallway.

Black Star and the others followed Lucas and Stein to the school-park and Lucas was holding a long-sword in front of Stein.

"Now, when you resonate, you need to match your wavelengths perfectly." Stein told them.

Lucas crouched and held his sword in both hands, closing his eyes to focus his soul began appear, scattering the dirt near his feet. He began to tremble, his eyes closing tighter until a force seemed to push him over and he fell onto his back, the sword dropping from his grasp.

The sword turned into the pink-haired girl from before, she was on her knees holding her hands over Lucas.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm alright, thanks." He said, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

"I'm sorry, it was all my fault, I couldn't focus." The girl began to say.

"No, it's not your fault." Lucas said to her.

"You two are making progress, keep it up and eventually you'll learn to resonate with each other." Stein told them.

"Thank you Professor." Lucas said, getting to his feet. He help the girl up.

She turned into a sword again as Stein walked away. Lucas attempted to resonate with his partner, but they lost their focus and he fell over again. The process seemed to repeat, the time it took for them to falter seemed to increase each time, but they still weren't successfully resonating.

"Come on, I've seen enough." Black Star said as he turned and walked away.

The others followed him to the school gate where they split up to return home.

That night, Lucas and his partner were walking the streets. Lucas hand his hands in his pockets and his partner had her hands clasped together and held down by her thighs.

"I'm sorry about earlier Lucas. I'm trying, I really am." She said.

"It's not your fault Mira… We just need to work harder. I'm not used to having a partner so most of the blame is mine." He said.

"No no, you aren't doing anything wrong, you're doing everything just like Professor Stein said, I just can't seem to quell my wavelength down."

"Maybe we need to work on doing it together, I've read that it's hard to master wavelength control, and to do it by yourself is harder than with someone to help you."

"No, I don't want to bother you Lucas." Mira said quickly, she was looking him in the eyes now.

"It won't be a bother, and how are we supposed to make you a death-scythe if we can't even resonate?"

She nodded.

"So tomorrow we work even harder, and the day after that, we work even harder." Lucas said as he unlocked the door to a red, brick building.

She nodded and the two of them disappeared inside.

**The next day**

As Lucas and Mira arrived at the school they noticed a crowd of students gathered around the front door.

"What's the big deal?" Lucas asked one of the other students.

"A three way fight between Black Star, Death the Kid, Kilik and Hiro with the Holy Sword."

Lucas looked to the front of the crowd and saw Hiro ascend to the sky and a radiant beam of light blinded them, when it faded away and they could see. Black Star, Kid, and Kilik were on the ground charred and smoking.

"That's incredible!" Mira said, staring at Excalibur.

After the spectacle was over Lucas and Mira arrived in Stein's classroom, the lesson proceeded with nothing notable and after class the pair of them returned to the park where they practiced resonating late into the night. As they were walking home at around 11 pm Mira was smiling and Lucas was walking with his hands behind his head.

"I felt something toward the end." Mira said.

"I did too, I can feel we're close." Lucas told her.

"One more day, we'll work our hardest?" She asked.

He smiled, "Yeah, sounds about right."

They disappeared into their apartment building again and went to bed.

**The next day**

Lucas and Mira were in the park again after class and they were practicing resonating when they were interrupted by Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Hey! Lucas!" Black Star shouted.

Lucas looked up at the approaching pair, lowering Mira. "What is it?" he asked.

"I want a rematch. That first day was a fluke and we've been training hard since."

"I suppose we could fight." Lucas said, looking at Mira.

He saw her reflection in the sword and she nodded, her face looked certain.

"Good." Black Star said, turning on the spot and heading toward the front gate, "Meet us by the front gate in ten minutes."

Mira appeared in front of Lucas in her human form. "We shouldn't have agreed." She said suddenly.

"But, when he asked you looked so certain." Lucas said.

"I don't know what I was thinking, we've been so caught up on mastering resonance we haven't been practiced with my other forms." She said, she had let her arms hang limp and was looking at her feet.

"Don't worry Mira. We'll be fine." Lucas said with a smile as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and his smile, her frown perked up a little and she raised her arms to her chest. "Alright, let's get a little bit of practice in."

"Agreed." Lucas said as he started walking toward the front gate.

Mira turned into her sword form and Lucas began practicing running strikes, lunges, and slashes as he walked toward the gate.

Ten minutes later, Black Star was standing in front of a large crowd. Tsubaki standing behind him.

Sid was watching from the front of the crowd.

Lucas arrived with Mira behind him, the two of them looked determined.

"So, I see you showed up." Black Star said darkly, "at least you didn't chicken out."

"We never back down from a fight!" Mira said suddenly, most of the crowd backed up.

"That's good, that'll make you strong." Black Star said, "Tsubaki, ninja sword mode."

"Right," Tsubaki nodded and changed into the small knife-like sword and Black Star cross his arm under his chin, holding the blade outward.

"Mira, are you ready?" Lucas asked.

She nodded and closed her eyes, she glowed as she changed into her sword form. Lucas grabbed her handle with his right hand and kept the point up, glaring past her at Black Star.

"You can make the first move." Black Star told him.

Lucas rushed across the intervening space, lifting the sword above his head and yelling a battle-cry. Black Star dodged the over-head slash and kneed Lucas in the chest, knocking the air out of him and forcing his grip on Mira to slacked, he fell on his back, Mira's point lodged in the stones.

"Lucas!" She shouted.

"Don't change!" Lucas shouted back at her, "Whatever you do, don't switch back."

He pushed himself up and glared at Black Star who was standing in the direction he'd charged from. He grabbed Mira's handle and she felt a pressure in his soul wavelength.

"_What is this? Lucas' Soul Wavelength doesn't feel like it normally does…" _She noticed him looking at her and she understood what he wanted her to do.

She glowed again as she switched into a Halberd, Lucas slid his right hand up the handle and laid the blade perpendicular to the ground, the point aimed at Black Star.

"What is that?" Black Star asked.

"A halberd…" Lucas replied.

"Whatever, I'm still gonna kick your ass." Black Star said with a smirk.

Lucas charged again, thrusting the spear at Black Star who dodged easily, he caught the blade with his ninja sword and threw it up, catching Lucas off balance. Black Star crouched and balled his hand into a fist and went to slug Lucas in the jaw. Lucas re-asserted his grip and brought the blade of the Halberd down on Black Star who leapt back with incredible agility.

"That was pretty clever, I didn't think you had that much control." Black Star said.

Lucas aimed the Halberd at Black Star again and waited patiently.

"Suit yourself. Tsubaki, Echanted Sword mode, let's end this quickly."

Tsubaki glowed as she changed into a black katana. Black Star put his two fingers up in front of his face. "Soul Resoance!" The air around Black Star seemed to press down as his and Tsubaki's wavelengths merged, forming a perfect synchronization.

"Lucas…" Mira started.

"I know."

Black star's face now had three black spikes tattooed onto his skin, he crouched slowly, and the disappeared in a burst of speed. "Shadow Star!" Three shadows detached themselves from Black Star's and rushed at Lucas. He leapt back as they stabbed up at him, but he was too slow to avoid Black Star's attack which sent him crashing into the ground, he kept Mira held above him so she didn't touch the ground as he slid through the stones. When he came a stop the whole crowd was silent.

"There, now I know I'm the best again." Black Star said as Tsubaki reverted to her human form.

Black Star marched off smiling while Tsubaki looked back at Lucas who was being nursed by Mira.

"Lucas are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He said, pushing himself up.

"They could Soul Resonate, I knew we shouldn't have fought them." She said.

"It's alright, they're just ahead of us. We'll catch up, and one day we'll beat them." Lucas smiled at her and she nodded, tears were running down her face.

She lurched forward and wrapped her arms around Lucas. Lucas was taken by surprise at first, but he relaxed and put a hand on her shoulder.


End file.
